Area 69
See also Fort Zancudo. Area 69, also called the Restricted Area '''and the '''No Fly Zone in the game's files, is a top secret military research facility in the middle of the Bone County Desert just outside of Fort Carson, just north of the Lil' Probe Inn and south to Verdant Meadows airstrip. Area 69 is associated with the long-held rumor of aliens and UFOs in the game. So far there has been no solid evidence that supports these claims, but since its real life counterpart is the legendary Area 51, these rumors have not subsided. Some military vehicles like Hydra can be found here.It is a no fly zone. If the player flies an aircraft above the area he would be shot down by the SAM sites. He will also be shot if he goes near it. The player will gain a wanted level upon entering Area 69. Description In the mission Black Project, the Alien and UFO myths are highly supported by various quotes said on a speaker by an Area 69 employee over the megaphone. These quotes include: "Would the owner of a green alien saucer move it somewhere else please.", "Could the owner of the alien culture in the diagnostics lab bridge kindly remove it.","Would the personnel working with the alien body, please put it away.", and "Personnel found stealing alien technology will not be invited on the next staff night out." You can also see the hidden interior universe when you are on the jetpack flying up to the exit in the mission Black Project. The Desert Building is rumored to have something to do with Area 69. If the player uses a map editor software, such as MeD, the building is listed as some sort of laboratory. Myths associated with Area 69 *Aliens *Cave Monster *Green Goo *Mutants *UFOs Trivia *Inside one of the inaccessible underground labs, there is a crowbar resting on one of the tables. This is a reference to the video game Half Life, in which Gordon Freeman uses a similar looking crowbar as his signature weapon. This easter egg was add to coincide with the overall design of the base interior resembling the Black Mesa Research Facility. *The underground lab area of Area 69 can be accessed by driving a Freeway motorcycle onto the air vent and getting off the bike. The player will then fall through the vent and appear in the base next to the minigun. *The floor under the tables (table with the crowbar) is unsolid so it is possible to get inside the room by going into Blue Hell and flying up against that section of floor. *The name of Area 69 is another reference to the 69 sex position. For more information see 69. * In the game's external files, the textures located inside Area 69 are called "a51_x", further cementing the Area 51 theory. Video Investigation Gallery Area69-GTASA-Hillview.jpg|Area 69 view from a nearby mesa. Area69-GTASA-Cargobob.jpg|Cargobob helicopter at Area 69. Area69-GTASA-Samsite.jpg|One of the Surface-to-Air Missile installations. Area69-GTASA-Researcharea.jpg|Inside the compound. Area69-GTASA-Reserachlab.jpg|The Research Lab inside the compound. Area69-GTASA-SanAmdreasMap.jpg|A map inside the control room. Area69-GTASA-Fanmademap.jpg|A fan-made blueprint of the interior. Area69-GTASA-WalkingIn.jpg|Walking inside Area 69. Area69-GTASA-Fartherview.jpg|A farther view of Area 69. gallery1177.jpg|The words "184 Time Mark" inside Area 69 gallery1173.jpg|A radar inside Area 69 gallery1169.jpg|Believed to be an Alien Base inside Area 69 See also *The Name '69' is a reference to Adult Humor. *Fort Zancudo Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myth Locations Category:Alien Myths Category:GTA Wiki Info Category:Featured Articles